Solo los tontos se van al cielo
by kastiyana
Summary: Loki reconoce en él esa incomprensible necesidad de hacer lo correcto y comienza a cuestionarse la procedencia de este hombre, porque no puede ser humano, ni asgardiano, tiene que venir de otra galaxia. Ha de ser un extraterrestre este espécimen Steve Rogers: honesto, hospitalario y paciente con sus rabietas y sus silencios - Stoki


**Nota: **Mi nueva OTP, no me miren así, ya tengo suficiente culpa por tener esta OTP hipster. Tenía pensado escribir algo más largo de ellos, pero la idea está recién tomando forma y no me pude resistir a publicar esta brevedad

Ocupé un modo de narración medio enredado a propósito.

* * *

**Solo los tontos se van al cielo**

* * *

Loki reconocido como el maestro de las mentiras y los engaños. Tal vez no el dios de, como los midgardianos creen dentro de su supersticiosa ingenuidad, pero sí un ser extraterrestre y superior que ha hecho del engaño un arte. Tal vez por eso en Asgard la gente tomó la resolución conjunta de no considerar sus palabras - o sus acciones, ya que están en eso -. Dentro de ese título, Loki debe reconocer que Odín había hecho un excelente trabajo engañándolo por tantos años, sin que siquiera se le moviese un pelo al llamarlo hijo o al decirle que él sí podría ser heredero al trono de Asgard.

Solo con esa excepción sobre sus hombros - y rasgando su orgullo y otras vergonzosas sensibilidades -, Loki se jacta de ser un experto detectando mentiras. Incluso más allá, puede oler a kilómetros las dobles intenciones, en especial en los pobres y limitados mortales - humanos - que comienzan a dilatar sus pupilas, mover sus párpados, sudar un poco y sobreactuar bastante su tono de voz cuando están diciendo algo que no coincide con lo que dicen sus pensamientos.

Esa fue una de las cosas que lo perturbó bastante cuando Capitán Rogers lo encontró apenas minutos después de haber sido exiliado a Midgard.

Y de por sí ya era bastante perturbador haber sido despojado de todo y luego enfrentarse -¡entre todos los midgardianos! - al soldado fuera de época. También fue perturbador cuando el Vengador, luego de verlo y reconocerlo, se bajó de esa máquina que estaba montando y Loki solo atinó a echarse a correr por el camino de tierra con su enemigo pisándole los talones, pero Rogers había captado en seguida la vulnerabilidad del Asgardiano y, cuando le dio alcance, forcejeó lo menos posible.

Pero eso no había sido lo más perturbador, sino que, cuando el hombre le había dicho que estaba ahí para ayudarlo en su intento de insertarse en la sociedad humana, realmente no encontró ningún signo de falsedad en sus ojos azules. Y eso que Loki miró bien, examinó exhaustiva y casi descaradamente por algún tic o temblor específico en la voz que le indicara que estaba siendo engañado.

Estaban ahí, en esa estación de servicio en una carretera en Kentucky, comiendo esa horripilante a la vista - aunque muy sabrosa - hamburguesa; Loki solo tenía lo puesto - un traje Asgardiano negro que o hacía lucir aun más fuera de lugar - y nunca se había sentido más vulnerable y con tan poco control de su vida. Así que aceptó la invitación asintiendo con la cabeza, con esa resignación pasiva propia de quienes no tienen nada que perder.

Antes, cuando miraba desde Asgard o acompañaba a Thor en sus exhibiciones de poderío en Midgard, no había alcanzado a notar las formas de funcionamiento de la sociedad en ese planeta. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo, pudo darse cuenta de que no distaba mucho de las formas de su planeta de origen. Los humanos también tienen esa odiosa dualidad o incluso más acentuada en sus rituales de cortesía.

Se saludan con amabilidad, se dicen palabras cursis como "que tenga un buen día", "por favor" o "gracias", pero apenas pueden se engañan unos a otros y siempre quieren sacar provecho de todo; construyen sociedades basadas en leyes y tradiciones obsoletas con el fin de mantener el orden porque saben -en el fondo lo saben - que sin esos edificios normativos toda esa farsa de civilidad se vendría abajo y mostrarían lo que sucede en verdad: un estado de guerra constante entre unos y otros. Loki lo encuentra repugnante, ver como van indiferentes y malintencionados y luego van a rendir culto a sus dioses con la esperanza de una recompensa eterna, un cielo y entonces Loki desearía realmente ser un dios - como los creyeron por tanto tiempo - y decirles a todos que no hay cielo, que no hay nada más y que si lo hubiese nadie sería digno de tenerlo.

Una vez cometió el error de decir estas ideas en voz alta frente a Odín y Frigga. El sucedáneo de padre le había mirado con reprobación diciendo que un rey ante todo debía ser piadoso y justo y que debía darle una vuelta a sus ideas para poder cultivar esas virtudes. La verdad es que Loki siempre fue un obstinado y pensaba que si ser virtuoso significaba reprimir lo bajo y esconder lo feo, entonces los llamados virtuosos eran incluso mejores que él en el arte del engaño. Porque hay que ser realmente bueno para engañarse a si mismo.

Loki prefería ir de frente sabiendo y dejando que todos estuviesen al tanto de que no era ni tan bueno ni tan virtuoso. Desde esa autenticidad había intentado por todos los medios ser digno, ser considerado, pero tarde se dio cuenta de que para ello debía cumplir una serie condiciones que él no estaba dispuesto a fingir. Él era el maestro del engaño, pero no era un hipócrita. A veces no sabía como podía vivir con sus paradojas.

Nadie pudo entender luego sus intenciones reales al intentar gobernar a esas criaturas insignificantes que no eran capaces de dirigir sus propias vidas. Nadie comprendió que ya nada podía ser peor que la amenaza que ellos eran para sí mismos con sus guerras y con sus actos irracionales con los que estaban asesinando su planeta. Loki iba a poner orden a su manera, no al modo de Odín que prefería hacerse el tonto y mirar el caos desde su silla o al de Thor que creía que todo se arreglaba con guerras. Por supuesto una vez más, él terminó siendo considerado el enemigo.

Loki sabía que debía olvidarse de todo eso. Habían pasado ya meses desde que fue lanzado a una campiña en las afueras de Nicholasville y se daba cuenta que no valía la pena recordar a Odin ni a Thor ni a Frigga porque probablemente ellos no desperdiciaban sus segundos pensando en él, aunque Steve - no sabe en qué momento lo comenzó a llamar por su nombre - lo trate de convencer de lo contrario.

Steve le dice que seguro su familia lo extraña y que sí hay gente en el universo que se preocupa por él, aunque sea mentira, porque siempre tiene esa necesidad de decir algo que lo haga sentir bien y de facilitar su -trauma - proceso de adaptación a su nueva vida. Esa incomprensible necesidad de hacer lo correcto. Loki reconoce en él esa necesidad y comienza a cuestionarse la procedencia de este hombre, porque no puede ser humano, ni asgardiano, tiene que venir de otra galaxia. Ha de ser un extraterrestre este espécimen Steve Rogers: honesto, hospitalario y paciente con sus rabietas y sus silencios.

Tiene que serlo porque la gente buena no existe, porque todos encierran lo bueno y lo malo en una constante batalla en que lo malo siempre es más grande, más fuerte y está constantemente luchando por salir. Loki siempre ha pensando en eso, pero cuando está conversando con Steve y lo escucha decir esas cosas que dice, sin un dejo de deshonestidad - siempre dando por sentado que todos merecen su confianza - Loki sospecha que esa virtud que irradia y que todos admiran no es nada más que estupidez.

Rogers tiene que ser una de tres: tonto, ciego u obstinado y considerando a que recibió en su casa a quien es considerado el dios de los Engaños y encima de eso le ofreció hospitalidad y confianza, Loki se da cuenta de que es la primera y una parte de él lo agradece. Esa parte que se está contagiando de la estupidez del humano que le dijo que todos merecían una segunda oportunidad, que le saluda al llegar a casa y le pregunta si está bien cuando Loki se queda mirando el vacío por mucho tiempo. Esa misma parte desearía a veces recuperar su magia o ser un dios de verdad para poder inventarle un cielo donde solo los tontos como él pudiesen descansar.

La gente buena no existe y el paraíso tampoco; pero si existiese y Loki fuese de verdad un dios, dispondría de una ley muy simple: solo los tontos se van al cielo.


End file.
